Lights and Shadows
by Runaway Shadow
Summary: Jaina dissapears mystriouly and her familily is left with no clue as the where she. is. Will they ever find out (NJO-AU) (kyp/Jaina)
1. Default Chapter

[b] LIGHTS AND SHADOWS [/b]  
  
  
b Time frame: /b Post Vector Prime. This fic does not follow the Yuuzhan Vong invasion  
b PG rating: /b 13  
b Disclaimer: /b Star Wars and all its characters, places etc. are not owned by me. They belong the Lucas Ltd. However, all the original characters, names and places do belong to me [face_grin]  
b Story line: /b When Jaina disappears mysteriously, her family and friends are left with no clue as to where she is, or if she's even alive. Will they ever know what happened?  
b Author's notes: /b This is an AU fan fiction focusing on Jaina. In this story the Yuuzhan Vong haven't invaded and probably never will. This story takes different POV's!  
  
  
[b] DRAMATIS PERSONAE [/b]  
  
[i] With the New Republic: [/i]  
  
Luke Skywalker; Jedi Master (male human)  
Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (female human)  
Han Solo; captain Millennium Falcon (male human)  
Leia Organa Solo; New Republic Ambassador (female human)  
Jaina Solo; Lieutenant Rogue Squadron, Jedi Knight (female human)  
Jacen Solo; Jedi Knight (male human)  
Anakin Solo; Jedi Knight (male human)  
Kyp Durron; Jedi Master (male human)  
Tahiri Veila; Jedi Knight (male human)  
  
[i] With the Tuath de Roann: [/i]  
  
Darin Carey, teacher (male Breage)  
Kieran Carey, lieutenant Sunliners (male Breage)  
Rowann Ri, Leader Tuath de Roann (male Breage)   
Quillaine Ri, (female Breage)  
Caradeg, advisor (male Breage)  
Serena, Captain Black Lancers (female Breage)  
Lainn, Jaina's comapnion  
  
[i] With the Clann Morgal: [/i]  
  
Morgal Farall, leader Clann Morgal (male Breage)  
Tamasin Farall, lieutenant Scouts (male Breage)  
Fioll, advisor (male Breage)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[b] LIGHTS AND SHADOWS [/b]  
  
  
[b] PROLOGUE [/b]  
  
  
JAINA  
  
Afraid. A Jedi knows no fear. That's what my uncle always said. But at the moment I was no Jedi. I was a Rogue Squadron pilot, my call sign Sticks, who was about to die. I never thought it would be like this. I wonder what's going to happen when I die. Will I see my grandfather Anakin Skywalker, or become a spirit like Obi-wan was or nothing? Would it be painful? I always said I wasn't afraid to die, but I realized now, at this very moment, that it was a lie. I was scared out of my mind.   
  
All these thought drummed in my mind, mere seconds after the runaway enemy A-Wing had crushed my XJX-Wing. I had no control over ship anymore. My astromech was gone. The XJX-Wing was dead in space. In a few minutes it would explode. Because nothing worked anymore I couldn't go EV. All I could do was wait for death to come. I never felt so helpless in my entire 19 years.   
  
I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Far away in my mind I could feel Jacen panicking. He knew that I was going to die. So did Anakin and my mother. I could also feel my aunt and uncle. Jedi Masters. Trying to be calm, but failing. On some level she could even feel her little cousin Ben, now three years old, not understanding what was happening and Kyp. Kyp? It took the fear away for a moment, wondering why she could feel the rogue.   
  
My thoughts vanished into the corner of my mind when I felt the XJX-Wing heating up. It was a matter of seconds now. I said my farewells to my family and friends   
before closing myself completely of from the Force. I didn't want them to feel my pain when I died.   
  
I opened my eyes one last time to look at the galaxy. But it wasn't all darkness and stars. A bright blue vortex had opened in front of A-Wing, which was floating dead in space before me. It was pulling us in. Then it hit me. A bright clear pain erupted in my mind before I drifted of into darkness.   
  
  
[b] CORUSCANT [/b]  
  
  
LEIA  
  
It felt like my heart was ripped out and torn into pieces. There was an emptiness there that would never be filled again. My daughter, my only daughter was gone and would never be coming back. I was standing in the living room of the apartment where Han and I lived. I had been alone when I felt Jaina's fear. I had known something was wrong, but I never dreamed she would die. Not my child. This was my greatest fear becoming reality. I wanted to break down, to scream and cry. To tear this place apart. But I couldn't. I couldn't move.   
  
I didn't know how long I had been standing there when Han came bursting into our apartment. He'd been out playing sabbac with some old friends. Lando was right behind him. Their voices were cheerful and enthusiastic.  
"Sweetheart, you'll never believe what…" I hear his voice stopping abruptly, probably because he saw me. I couldn't find the strength to face him, to tell him his daughter was dead, but somehow I did.   
  
"Leia, what's wrong?" Han asked. Lando had fallen silent too. Quietly observing the situation. When I faced Han his face fell blank and I didn't have to tell him. He knew.   
That was when the spell broke and I screamed and cried until I felt my husband's arms around me. He didn't say anything, he just held me close. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
  
[b] YAVIN FOUR [/b]   
  
  
JACEN  
  
I had just walked into my aunt and uncle's apartment in the great temple when it hit me. Jaina. She was in trouble. She was hurt. I didn't bother to knock. I barged in to find that uncle Luke and aunt Mara already knew. They looked at me stricken. "Jacen," uncle Luke said.   
  
"No," I cried out. "No, she's not dead yet. She's not going to die. She can't. She's my sister." I breathed hard and then I realized my words were not true. I was going to loose her and I there was nothing I could do. I tried not to panic, but it screamed for inside me, it took control of me. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. She's my sister. She couldn't leave me alone. I wouldn't survive. She's my twin sister, everything we did, we did together. She's a part of me. I fell to floor not able stand anymore. She's going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.   
  
I felt strong hands grip my shoulders. At first I thought it was Uncle Luke, but when I turned I saw it was Anakin. His face was white. Off course he knew to. He's stronger in the Force than me. Unshed tears were in his eyes. In the corner of the room I saw his blonde friend, Tahiri, stand. I looked down again.   
  
I tried to reach for her again, but felt she cut herself off. Typically Jaina. Always thinking of others, instead off herself. I didn't matter. I could still feel her through our twin bond. She was still there. The last thing I got from her was confusion, then a blast of pain clouded my senses. For a moment everything went black. Then there was only emptiness. She was gone. I could vaguely hear my aunt crying. It wasn't like Mara at all to cry. Uncle Luke held her close, his face covered in Mara's red gold hair. Anakin still had my shoulders in an iron grip. Anger rose up from deep inside. Anger I never knew had existed inside me. I broke loose from Anakin's grip and ran for the door. Tears were clouding my vision. I didn't care, I just ran.   
  
  
ANAKIN  
  
I was still stunned from my sister's death when Jacen ran away. She was dead, how could she be dead. She was a Jedi Knight. She was my sister. She couldn't die. I knew she had closed herself of, but I felt the physical pain from Jacen. Jaina was gone and I realized this must be even harder for Jacen; he would never be the same again. So I ran after him. I never knew my brother could run so fast. Behind me I could hear Tahiri calling out my name. It didn't matter now. All that mattered now was making sure Jacen would make it. I always had known how strong their twin bond was. Even when they hadn't realized it themselves. Sometime I had been jealous of their bond, but now I was glad I didn't have one.   
  
Jacen ran out of the great temple, straight for the Jungle. I called out his name several times, but he didn't seem to hear me. I tried to reach him with the Force, but I hit a brick wall. He was completely closed of.   
  
He ran deeper into the jungle. It didn't look like he knew where he was going. He just ran. When I thought I was never going to catch on, I saw him trip over a rock and he fell down. He didn't move, so at fist I thought he was unconscious, but when I reached him got up. To stop him from running away again I grabbed him by his arm. "No," Jacen said and tried to pull away, but held him tight.   
  
"Common Jacen, pull yourself together. Jaina wouldn't want this. She would want you to be strong," I cried to him. Seeing Jacen like this hurt me even more than Jaina dying. I felt hot tears falling down.   
  
Jacen seemed to calm down after that. He fell down crying and I held him close. Jaina was gone and she would never be coming back. I didn't know how long we had been there, when uncle Luke came. He didn't say anything; we just picked Jacen up and helped him back to the academy.  
  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE JEDI ACADEMY  
  
I felt her dying and then nothing. She was gone and I never got to tell her. I fell down on the bed I'd just made. She was gone and I didn't tell her.   
  
[hr]  
I'll never leave. Not even if you kill me   
--David Boreanaz "Angel"   
[hr] 


	2. Chapter one

[b] CHAPTER ONE [/B]  
  
  
[i] FIVE YEARS LATER… [/i]  
  
[b] VICIA [/b]  
  
JACEN  
  
I knew that this planet was trouble from the minute I landed my ship here. It was an uneasy feeling I could not explain, but had learned to trust it. It always meant trouble. So I kept my eyes open and was always aware of what was happening around me. Uncle Luke had sent me on a mission to track down a man who was charged with murder, but Uncle Luke believed he was innocent. It was hard to prove his innocence when he was dead. Bounty hunters were hot on his tale. It had taken me two days to track him here. He had chosen a good place to hide. Vicia was a planet on the edge of the know galaxy. You only came here if you had family here or if you didn't want to be found. The only problem was this man had no experience with hiding. It wouldn't take the bounty hunters long to track him here. I only had a few hours.   
  
I still didn't understand why Uncle Luke had sent me. This was more Anakin's department than mine. Anakin had more experience with tracking down people. I was more one for tactics and negotiations. I also didn't understand why Uncle Luke had stopped Anakin from coming with me. Ever since Jaina died Anakin had rarely let me go on missions alone. But then again Uncle Luke must have had his reasons for this. Jaina… - it still hurt, though not as bad a few years back. Sometimes I still can't believe she's gone. Every time I turn around I expect her to be standing there. My heart was torn to pieces when she died.  
  
I was still thinking about my sister when the Force sent a warning and I ducked on instant. An arrow shot by me and hit the three just ahead with a thud. I instantly had my lightsaber up, blocking the other arrows. People around me screamed and ran for cover. This market place was to open, so looked for cover. I found it in the form of a fallen stand. More arrows were flying past me. I dived over the stand, an arrow hitting the wood with a dull thud. Who were they? Probably not bounty hunters. They wouldn't shoot with arrows. Locals? I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts with an explosion nearby. The blast threw me several meters away. There was suddenly a strange silence.  
  
  
[b] YAVIN FOUR [/b]  
  
I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone. He was in trouble, I could feel it. I stared of into the distance, reading the Force but it didn't tell me anything about the outcome of this. As I had expected. I had to go there. I knew he was on Vicia. It was in one of his last messages to Uncle Luke. I headed of to the Academy's hangar bay to find Uncle Luke standing before my XJX-Wing. "He has to do this on his own, Anakin," my uncle said.   
  
I wasn't about to let this go easily. "Jacen is in trouble, can't you feel it? The Force is screaming it. I have to go there." I said to him. I tried to keep calm.  
  
"Your emotions are clouding your judgment. Listen to what the Force tells you and look at it objectively," my uncle replied.  
  
I couldn't, I was afraid of what I would find. I wasn't one to wait for the outcome; I wanted to be in it. But I still trusted my uncle. He wouldn't put Jacen in any danger deliberately. It had taken Jacen a long way to get where he was now. At least he talked and smiled again. For the first few months after Jaina died, Jacen hadn't aid anything; he had just stared blankly in front of him. Hiding in the shadows is what my dad called it. I took a deep breath. Uncle Luke gave me an encouraging nod.   
  
I let myself fall into the depths of the Force and stretched my senses. At fist I didn't sense it, but then I did. How could I not have noticed this? How was it even possible? And as quick as I had fallen into the Force I pulled out and looked at my uncle stunned.   
  
"Now you know," was the only thing my uncle said.   
  
[hr]  
  
Sometimes dreams alter the course of an entire life.   
--Judith Duerk  
  
[hr] 


	3. Chapter Two

[b] CHAPTER TWO [/b]  
  
  
[b] VICIA [/b]  
  
JACEN  
  
I must have blacked out for several seconds. I could count the stars floating around my head. That hurt. I tried to get some sense of what was happening around me, but I felt like my head was filled with sand. I vaguely became aware of arrows, still flying by me. Had to get out of here. Fast. I managed to get up and I ran to the forest across the market place. Dodging locals, fallen stands and merchandise. Panic and chaos reigned over the market place. I wanted to stop and help, but I couldn't. Those – what ever they were – were here for one reason and one reason only. Me.   
That wasn't an encouraging thought. What did they want from me? I thought by now we were over the stage of kidnapping and dark academies. The Force guided my actions and several minutes later I plunged into the forest. But right before I did and felt something sting my shoulder. No time to find out. Have to keep running. I figured it would be best to head in to the forest and then circle back to my ship and leave this planet. I'd seen enough of it.   
  
Two hours later I stopped and leaned against a tree. I was dizzy. Probably because of the poisonous dart. I couldn't believe I got hid. Expect the unexpected, it flashed in my mind. Who had said that? I couldn't remember.   
I have to get out of here. Unconsciously I had fallen to the ground. Have to get out of here. The world started to spin. I tried to draw on the Force for strength, but I couldn't anymore. Was I going to die? All that time after Jaina died, I had wanted to die to, but now I wasn't so sure anymore. I have to live, even if I don't understand.   
The last thing I remembered was a cloaked figure standing over me. Then I drifted of into a welcoming darkness.  
  
Later he would remember being dragged around the woods and someone talking to him in a soft, relaxing voice. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. His mind registered a lot of green and a killer headache. He fell in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he found the warmth of a camp fire nearby and strange chanting a language he didn't recognized. He didn't know how long it was until he fell in a more permanently darkness and stopped noticing things. Not even the Force.  
  
  
[b] THREE DAYS LATER SOMEWHERE IN THE ELROOD SECTOR [/b]  
  
JACEN  
  
I awoke with a killer headache. It felt like a tribe of Ewoks was performing some kind of tribal dance in my mind. It took me some time to remember what had happened and I wonder how many days went by since I lost consciousness. I felt surprisingly better that the last time I woke up. A poisonous dart. That was it. I was stung with a poisonous dart. And a hooded figure. That was the last clear moment in my mind.   
  
I took in my surroundings and noticed I was on my own ship. Then who was piloting her? I tried to get up, but my body put up so great a protest I decided against it. So I laid back and tried to answer some of the questions in my mind, but all I got was 'I don't know'.   
  
I was just about to try and get up again when a figure walked in. It was dark in the room, but I noticed it was the same figure as in the woods.   
  
"Who are you and why did you help me?" I asked. Not sure if I wanted to know the answer.   
  
"You know me, Jacen," said the figure.   
  
It was a woman's voice. Wait, I knew that voice, but it couldn't be.  
  
Then the woman lowered her hood and I thought my heart stopped breathing.   
  
[hr]  
[b] Believe what's right in front of you  
--- (heard that once, don't know who said it) [/b]  
  
[hr] 


	4. Chapter three

[b] CHAPTER THREE [/b]  
  
  
[b] SOMEWHERE IN THE OUTERRIM [/b]  
  
KYP  
  
Only three more days to go then I could finally stretch my legs again. My dozen were currently stationed on a planet called Free Strike. I had been making some Intel gathering trips. Not very successful ones, I might add. Somehow smugglers got a lot smarter. I wondered where they had gotten their brains. But then again, not much could be kept from a Jedi Master. I knew something big was happening. Mostly from the way informants were scared to open their mouths. Not even when I offered them more than usual, or if I took a peak inside their minds. But all I got was nothing, nada, zippo and it was frustrating. I think it was more the things they didn't know. So they kept their mouths shut and went into hiding.   
I figured it was something to tell Master Skywalker. Somewhere in the far future. If I would tell him now, I would only get a lecture or into a fight. And I wasn't that anxious to see Mara Jade again. That woman gave me the creeps. I could figure why Master Skywalker liked her, but I didn't.   
  
I gave the checked the hyperspace jump and my astromech, before I pulled myself back into the Force. As soon I did I felt something I couldn't describe it at first. It felt like a familiar presence I hadn't felt in a long time, but at the same time it didn't feel familiar at al. Then it hid me, like I had banged my head against a wall. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. All my feelings were mixed up. I stared ahead, blankly for a while. Thinking of how, why and when, before I decided what to do.  
  
  
[b] SOMEWHERE IN THE ELROOD SECTOR [/b]  
  
JACEN  
  
I think my heart actually stopped beating for a few seconds. I couldn't believe it. How was this possible? This goes against everything I know and learned, but how many times had I dreamed about this? Was it possible, or was I dreaming? No I wasn't dreaming. I was sure of that. We looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. My sister was alive. She was actually alive and by the looks of it healthy, though she has a somewhat confused look on her face. She also looks older that the last time I had seen her. Her hair was longer than I remembered and a shade darker.   
  
"Jaina?" I asked, finally finding my voice.   
  
  
JAINA  
  
This was my brother. Jacen. It was so long ago since I had last seen him. I had been afraid he wouldn't recognize me, but when I heard him say my name I knew that had been childish fears.   
  
"Who else would I be?" I said, grinning.  
  
He shook his head, in disbelieve. "How?" he said, his voice breaking. I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. I looked down. "It's a long story," I said in a soft voice.   
  
I didn't need to say more. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close and held me so tight I thought I was going to suffocate. But I didn't care. I had my brother back.   
I didn't know how long we stayed like that, before Jacen pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I don't care how or why, I'm just glad you're back. I can't wait until we get back to tell the others," he said.  
  
The others. I was suddenly overwhelmed with images of my family. It hurt. "How are they?" I asked, looking down. I suddenly felt ashamed. But Jacen lifted my face so I was looking at him. "They are fine. And I know they can't wait to see you, alive. Jaina, what happened? We all felt you die."  
  
I sighed. "It's a very long story."  
  
"It's a long journey back."  
  
"Okay then."   
  
[hr]  
[b] I got a feeling you should never say die  
--- Europe [/b]  
  
[hr] 


	5. Chapter four

[b] CHAPTER FOUR [/b]  
  
  
[b] SOMEWHERE IN THE ELROOD SECTOR [/b]  
  
JAINA  
  
This is going to be a long story. I settled down cross legged, opposite from Jacen. I took a deep breath before I started. "The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was a bright blue vortex."   
  
"A vortex? The rapport we got from Rogue Squadron never said anything about a Vortex. They only saw the X-Wing exploding," Jacen interrupted.  
  
"It's the last thing I remembered. Apparently, from what I was told, I crashed on a planet called Breage. It's a well shielded planet. You won't find it unless you are looking for it. Even then it isn't easy to find," I continued. I saw Jacen's confused look and smiled. "It's safe to say they don't like outsiders. It was decided so long ago. I was found by a local man called Darin Carey. The natives are almost like humans. They look the part, but they are more feral. They see, hear and feel better than the average human. It's because of those skills that they keep to themselves. Anyway, Darin took me to his home and helped me. I was in a comatose state for nearly four months. When I finally regained consciousness I couldn't remember anything?"   
  
"Amnesia?" Jacen gasped. "That sure explains a lot."   
  
I smiled "It does. I couldn't remember who I was, if I had family, where I was from, what I did. From the XJX-Wing we gathered I was military. But that was all. The XJX-Wing was so damaged in the crash it was beyond helping me find out who I was. Because I couldn't remember my name Kieran named me Kyra."  
  
"Kieran?" Jacen asked confused  
  
"Uhm… yeah. He's Darin's son. He lives with his father since his mother died. He's a lieutenant with the Sunliners." Now Jacen was even more confused. "Sorry. They are a branch of the local military. Darin and Kieran are part of the Tuath de Roann. It's sort of like a tribe; at least it was a long time ago. Now it's a large city, but they kept the name. Roann was the first leader, now his great, great, great, great, great-grandson Rowann Ri and his wife Quillaine lead the land, with the aid of a counsel. It's complicated."  
  
"And you stayed with them? Didn't you try to find out who you were?" Jacen said. His voice was sad. I expected him to be mad, for not coming back sooner, but he wasn't. There was a deep sadness within him.  
  
"I tried. But you have to understand. I had no clue as to who I was and where I was from. And I didn't know the circumstances of my crash. I got flashes of images, some of them were violent. I also had dreams. In one of them I saw myself fighting you. Now I know it was the shadow academy. But they scared me. It made me reluctant to find out who I was. If I had know then what I know now, I would've never stopped trying. But I didn't, that was they whole point. And it was frustrating. All that time I felt like a piece of me was missing. I'm sorry." I felt hot tears falling down my face. Five years, for five years my family thought I was dead. I couldn't even begin to understand how that must have felt.   
  
JACEN  
  
I saw her breakdown. It must have been hard for her not to know who she was and then being on a strange planet. I pulled her close and rubbed her back.   
  
"Don't be. There was nothing you could do."   
  
We had colorful childhoods. Hiding from possible kidnappers. The shadow academy. Hethrir. Those were only a few examples. It must have been part of her decision not to leave Breage. I didn't blame her. It must have been confusing as hell.   
  
"But how did you finally remember?" I asked, breaking the silence. To my surprise she began laugh through her tears. "What's so funny?" I asked. As a reply she only laughed harder. It was confusing. Why could this be funny?  
  
"Sorry," she finally said. "It's just that it happened it such a stupid manner. I was walking back after an errant, in a hurry, when someone called out to me. I turned around, but I kept walking, not noticing the street light. I walked right into it. It must have slammed everything into place. I didn't remember everything right away, but it all came back to me in the course of several days," she said, laughing again.  
  
I laughed too. I wish I could have seen it. One thing kept bugging me though. How did you know I was in trouble without using the Force? I never felt it was you and I still can't feel you through the Force. I do, but not like I used too.   
  
A serious look clouded her previously cheerful look. "In the course of five years I became a different person. For five years I was Kyra. I built a complete new personality. No doubt not that different from whom I was and am now. But I was different, part of me still is. And Breage doesn't exist in the Force. Not like we know a planet exists. There's a whole different perception of the Force there. That's probably the reason why you didn't know. When I found out you were in trouble I borrowed a ship from Rowann and set out to find you. I didn't open myself up to the Force completely because I didn't want to scare you. I think uncle Luke and Anakin noticed though. Mom has built a wall around herself," she trailed of and looked at me. She smiled uncertainly. She must be scared of what the other are going say.   
  
"Trust me; you scared the hell out of me when I saw you standing there." I felt a stab at the mention of my mother. "Yeah, mom took it really hard. We all did. I kept to myself for… a while. Anakin helped me though. He never let me… be alone." I said. This wasn't helping. "I'm just glad you are back now. Nothing else matters. You are back." There was a silence for several moments.   
  
"Jacen?" I heard her say in a quiet voice, breaking the almost unbearable silence.   
  
I looked up at her, "Yes?"   
  
"When we were little we used to meditate together. Do you remember? Can we do that now? So many things are still fuzzy and incomplete. Help me remember?" she asked me   
  
I smiled at her. "Off course! It would be nice to feel you so close again.  
  
  
We stayed in meditation for a long time. After a while we lost track of time. Deep in meditation I saw and felt what happened to her, how she felt, the frustration, the fear. The feeling that a part of her was missing, as I had felt after I thought she died. Piece by piece we glued back to broken memories, memories that at first had made no sense to her. Piece by piece it took away the uncertainty she had felt for years. It felt good the have her back again. She must have felt the pain I had felt when I thought she had died, because I felt her shudder. But she anticipated it by sending comforting feelings. She would never leave again.   
  
After a long time our stomachs began to protest. I never noticed I was so hungry, but then again, it had been sometime since I had a proper meal. Jaina was also hungry, so we reluctantly forced ourselves back to reality.   
  
"I hope you didn't forget to bring some food," my sister joked.   
  
"Very funny," I replied "You know me,"  
  
"Exactly," she scolded.   
  
I sighed. Jaina was definitely back. Suddenly I became aware of a pair of green eyes watching me, but in the dark I couldn't she what it was. Instinctively I reached for my lightsaber.  
  
[i] Jaina, there's something watching us. [/i]  
  
I looked at her and she turned from me to the door. Then she laughed. I looked at her confused. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"This is Lainn. She put on the light so I could she who she pointed at. A wolf. "A wolf?" I said out loud.  
  
"He is now. He was once human. He got changed into a wolf after he disobeyed his master. He saved my life once and we've been friends ever since. When I left Breage to find you he insisted to come along. Said he would be of help sometime," she replied like it was every day business.   
  
"Did you just say he talked?" I asked astonished.  
"Yes, well not in real words, but he talks. Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm, starving. I tell you all about it later," with that she walked towards the kitchen part of the ship, Lainn following closely.   
  
"Talking animals, oh Force!" I mumbled to myself, before following her.   
  
[hr]  
[b] Change. It has the power to uplift, to heal, to stimulate, surprise, open new doors, bring fresh experience and create excitement in life. Certainly it is worth the risk.   
--Leo Buscaglia [/b]  
[/hr] 


End file.
